Lonely
by Radar Countdown
Summary: "Sasuke... ada sesuatu yang kurang. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku egois. Tapi, tolong kembalikan dia. Onegai..." / Silahkan dibaca. Semoga terhibur...


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lonely © Radar Countdown**

**Minion © Despicable Me**

**Sid's Grandma © Ice Age 4: Continental Drift**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LONELY****'**

**.**

**R-Countdown 2014**

* * *

Salju yang turun semalam, membuat udara semakin dingin. Hasilnya, kaca jendela apartemen ini berembun cukup tebal. Gadis manis berambut merah muda sepunggung itu menatap keluar jendela, namun percuma karena embun yang menutupi. Jemari lentik dengan kuku panjang yang polos namun bersih itu, bergerak menyentuh kaca jendela. Telunjuknya bergerak tak tentu arah, mengusir embun yang membatasi jarak pandangnya. Sebelah pipi _chubby-_nya menggembung, bibir merah jambunya mengerucut, membuatnya semakin tampak menggemaskan.

Dunia luar mulai tampak dari celah embun. Beberapa pasangan maupun keluarga terlihat berjalan-jalan di luar, tak mau meninggalkan momen pagi cerah dengan tanah bersalju ini. Bibir gadis itu semakin mengerut, kesal melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat.

Gadis merah muda itu tiba-tiba berjongkok di atas lantai, dengan bibir yang tetap mengerucut. "Sepi," gumamnya lesu. Memang, pagi cerah terasa sepi di ruangan ini. Hanya terdengar suara tetesan air yang jatuh dari piring-piring yang belum dikeringkan. Sakura—nama gadis itu—sebenarnya berniat memasak untuk kekasihnya yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Namun, entah kenapa semangatnya hancur begitu saja.

Piyama jingga lengan panjang dengan pola garis vertikal putih itu, masih membalut gadis bersurai _soft-pink _yang kini digulung acak tersebut. Ia terlihat menghembuskan napas dengan keras, lalu beranjak berdiri dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya terangkat tinggi, mencoba meregangkan otot-ototnya. Manik _emerald_-nya melirik nakal pada sebilah pisau dapur yang bertengger di atas tempat pisau, bersama pisau-pisau lainnya. Jemari lentiknya meraih ujung gagang pisau, lalu melemparnya ke udara. Dengan sigap, tangannya meraih gagang pisau itu kembali, lalu menggenggamnya erat. Helaan napas lega terdengar, ketika ia menyadari bahwa atraksi kecil—namun berbahaya—nya berhasil. "Mohon bantuannya!" ucap gadis itu, pada sebilah pisau yang ia genggam. Tak lama kemudian, dengan sigap dan terampil, ia menjalankan proses memasak sarapannya yang baru saja dimulai.

* * *

Sakura kini sedang menyantap kare, sebagai menu sarapan yang tadi ia buat. Di hadapannya, Sasuke—kekasih Sakura—juga melahap kare buatan calon istrinya dengan tenang. Keduanya seperti tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

Dilihat dari segi penampilan, mereka terlihat sangat berbeda. Sasuke, dengan pakaian kasual berupa kaus abu-abu dan celana jeans hitam, serta rambut _chicken-butt-style_ yang kini terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya. Berbeda dengan Sakura, ia masih terbalut piyama jingga yang terlihat sangat mencolok, dengan kaki yang beralaskan sandal rumahan.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke pelan, setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Hm?" gumam Sakura membalas ucapan Sasuke, seraya menyisihkan piring-piring kotor ke sudut kanan meja.

"Kau betah di sini?" tanya Sasuke ringan. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus sang lawan bicara.

Sakura terdiam, lalu mengangguk pelan. Namun, matanya tak mampu menatap Sasuke secara langsung. Ia lebih memilih untuk menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas pipi yang sengaja ia gembungkan. Ia tak berniat untuk menetapkan fokus pada objek apapun.

"Ada yang mengganggumu?" Sasuke berucap dengan nada khawatir dan lembut—yang sedikit dipaksakan, berusaha membuat Sakura nyaman untuk bercerita.

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura pada orang yang sudah jelas berada di hadapannya. Ia menatap lurus Sasuke, dan menumpangtindihkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja makan.

"Hn?" Sasuke membalasnya dengan gumaman, sementara sebelah alisnya sedikit terangkat.

"Ada sesuatu yang kurang," gumam Sakura pelan, seraya kembali menundukkan kepala.

"Apa?" Sasuke membalas dengan cepat, membuat Sakura terkejut dan menegakkan duduknya.

Sakura bergumam bingung. Lalu, ia memajukan tubuhnya perlahan, mendekati Sasuke yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Tak ia hiraukan kursi yang semula ia duduki kini terjatuh ke belakang, sebab ia mendirikan tubuh terlalu cepat. Jarak antara kedua wajah itu semakin menipis.

Rona merah menjalar di kulit yang membalut tulang pipi Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Ia juga tak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan memulai lebih dulu. Harga dirinya sebagai lelaki jatuh sudah. Tapi, bagaimana dengan tekadnya untuk tidak menyentuh gadisnya sebelum semuanya menjadi sah? Ia tidak bisa melakukannya!

.

.

.

Apa yang kalian pikirkan?

Di hadapan kalian adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki dengan harga diri tinggi, yang tak akan pernah melanggar setiap komitmen yang ia buat. Bertepuktanganlah untuknya.

.

.

.

Tapi, yang berada di hadapannya kini adalah Sakura.

.

.

.

Apa ia bisa—

.

.

.

Sepertinya, lelaki ini tidak bisa berharap lebih,

.

.

.

karena Sakura dengan cepat menggerakkan kepalanya menjauh dari wajah si lelaki, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya memeluk Sasuke.

Oh, tidak. Sakura mencekik Sasuke—dengan pelukan mautnya.

Setelah beberapa detik, Sakura merenggangkan pelukannya, untuk melihat wajah Sasuke yang dahinya mengerut akibat jalur napasnya mendadak tersumbat.

"Maafkan aku."

Setelah berkata itu, Sakura kembali menyamankan dirinya dengan memeluk leher Sasuke—walaupun dengan posisi membungkuknya. Sasuke semakin tak mengerti maksud calon istrinya. Setelah membuat ia merona, terkejut, bingung, kejutan apalagi yang akan perempuan gulali itu berikan?

"Tolong kembalikan Neko. Onegai..."

Kini, Sasuke benar-benar tak menyangka dengan ucapan Sakura. "Kucingmu itu?"

"Ya. Aku tahu, aku egois. Aku tahu, Sasuke-kun alergi kucing. Tapi—"

"Ibu (Mikoto Uchiha) sudah merawatnya dengan baik. Jangan khawatirkan dia," ucap Sasuke seraya mengelus kepala Sakura, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Bukan! Aku sangat percaya pada ibumu. Ia pasti melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjaga Neko. Kami punya selera yang sama. Mungkin itu artinya aku dan kau memang berjodoh. Tapi sialnya, ayahmu dan kau sama! Kalian alergi kucing. Tekanan tersendiri untuk orang sepertiku dan ibumu."

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar penuturan Sakura. Tergambar jelas di benaknya, bayangan ayahnya yang selalu bersin—bahkan flu selama tiga hari—saat berhadapan dengan kucing. Gen memang kuat. Alhasil, ia pun memiliki alergi yang sama dengan sang ayah. Pendamping hidup mereka pun sama, sama-sama pecinta kucing. Buah memang tak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ingin kucingmu kembali?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku kangen dia. Aku bahagia bersamamu. Tapi kau tidak bisa sepanjang hari berada di sini. Kalau hal itu terjadi, aku pasti akan menelepon ayahku untuk membatalkan pernikahan kita (ancaman keras untuk Sasuke). Aku kangen tingkah dia yang lebih lucu daripada neneknya Sid*. Bentuk wajah dan badannya lebih imut daripada Minion** botak _bantet_. Kau memang selalu ada saat aku butuh. Ya... walaupun aku baru dekat denganmu empat bulan lalu. Tapi, tanpa dia aku kesepian. Serius, _beneran._"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Sakura, Sasuke mulai mengerti. "Kau sangat ingin dia kembali?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menumpukan berat badannya pada kedua telapak tangan yang ia letakkan di atas meja makan. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mengangguk mantap atas pertanyaan Sasuke. "Izinkan dia berada bersamaku di sini. Aku butuh teman. Setidaknya, biarkan dia di sini sampai aku pindah rumah bersamamu nanti," ucap Sakura seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu tersenyum menahan tawa.

Sasuke lalu mengangguk tenang. Ia mengambil keputusan besar kali ini. Ia membiarkan dirinya bisa saja bersin berulang-ulang setiap kali berkunjung ke sini, walaupun hanya untuk makan siang. Namun, walau membenci keputusannya, harus ia akui bahwa kata-kata Sakura cukup manis, untuk membuatnya mendengus geli dengan rasa malu yang tertutupi sempurna dengan seringaiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*Granny, Neneknya Sid di film Ice Age 4. Menurut saya sih tu nenek-nenek tingkahnya kocak gila. Wkwkwk.

*Minion di film Dispicable Me. Tau dong, ya? Imut, 'kan? :3

* * *

**A/N**

**Karya fanfic pertama yang saya publish. Walaupun sebenarnya yang masih numpuk gak keurus di folder lumayan banyak. Udah rapi belum? Kekurangan/kesalahan yang paling menonjol apa? Mohon kritiknya ya~**

**Akhir kata dari saya yang bisa dipanggil Yui (sebenernya pengen dipanggil L gegara nge-fans di Death Note, tapi.. Yui aja dah) di sini, semoga Anda semua terhibur. Minimal seger di sela-sela kerjaan Anda :3**

**Review, ya.. Papai!**

**Radar Countdown (Yui)**


End file.
